logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
DTS/Credits Variants
The Digital Experience 1993-2004 JurassicParkDVD3.jpg|''Jurassic Park'' (1993) We're Back A Dinosaur Story MPAA Credits.jpg|''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' (1994) The_Flintstones_MPAA_Credits.jpg|''The Flintstones'' (1994) IMG_3484.PNG|Greedy (1994) IMG 2577.PNG|Blown Away (1994) 4D98C0EB-FD1B-4CF4-B0DC-17B3151268A6.png|Forrest Gump (1994) Flubber_MPAA_Credits.jpg|''Flubber'' (1997) IMG 2349.PNG|The Horse Whisperer (1998) DTS 1993-present IMG 3402.PNG|The Little Rascals (1994) IMG 3400.PNG|Drop Zone (1994) AF128216-686A-4E41-AE7B-22E578DBD503.png|Congo (1995) 268BBE50-3258-4FE1-A6A6-2C92FC739345.png|Balto (1995) 7BA49ACB-D215-4069-AB78-7445D18595E5.png|All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) Vs170712-165.jpg|George of the Jungle (1997) Credit21.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 1997) IMG_1914.PNG|Mulan (1998) IMG 2009.PNG|A Bug's Life (1998) Vs180310-022.jpg|The Parent Trap (1998) Vs180310-037.jpg|I'll Be Home For Christmas (1998) Vs180310-019.jpg|Mighty Joe Young (1998) IMG_2378.PNG|Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace (1999) 195242DB-B60E-450B-A706-8F2CC8019AB1.png|Doug's 1st Movie (1999) IMG 2114.PNG|Tarzan (1999) IMG 2111.PNG|Fantasia 2000 (1999) IMG 2125.PNG|Inspector Gadget (1999) IMG 2109.PNG|My Favorite Martian (1999) Vs170712-425.jpg|John Henry (1999) 511D40B0-7287-45FB-8D00-B509CF12B364.png|Toy Story 2 (1999) IMG_0492.PNG|The Green Mile (1999) IMG_2036.PNG|The Tigger Movie (2000) IMG 2117.PNG|Dinosaur (2000) 131291EA-A0D4-46E4-BC81-BF2D9D627467.png|Recess School’s Out (2000) IMG 2217.PNG|Disney's The Kid (2000) 9D434779-71C0-4EDA-A1A3-1FF0CC9BEF3C.png|Remember the Titans (2000) IMG_2267.PNG|Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) IMG_2027.PNG|102 Dalmatians (2000) IMG 2061.PNG|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) IMG_1917.PNG|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001) 0C1AB640-3CD1-473F-B7FE-7D35ADA52294.png|The Princess Diaries (2001) IMG 2120.PNG|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2001) IMG 2003.PNG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) IMG 2032.PNG|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) IMG 2131.PNG|Snow Dogs (2002) B7B12457-6100-4B5F-8FC9-E84CC5B06227.jpeg|Solaris (2002) IMG_1887.PNG|xXx (2002) IMG_2051.PNG|Ice Age (2002) IMG_2044.PNG BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION DESTINO (2003).jpg|Destino (2002) IMG 2157.PNG|Lilo and Stitch (2002) 9D861856-0C0F-48EC-90B4-CFD8D63CF015.png|The Rookie (2002) C204B878-B8E6-4404-8283-622A2C7CE6BB.png|The Country Bears (2002) Vs180310-047.jpg|Tuck Everlasting (2002) IMG_1553.PNG|The Transporter (2002) Vs170711-020.jpg|The Santa Clause 2 (2002) IMG 2340.PNG|Signs (2002) IMG 2328.PNG|Treasure Planet (2002) Special Edition (LK).png|The Lion King (1994, 2002) IMG 2048.PNG|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) IMG 2470.PNG|Piglet's BIG Movie (2003) IMG_1944.PNG|DareDevil (2003) FB641042-57AD-4CFA-AE07-F555F63E4B48.png|Teacher's Pet (2003) IMG 2374.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) IMG_2005.PNG|Finding Nemo (2003) IMG 2309.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) A079CE50-9BFA-455D-8C45-4DF3BBBA4B51.png|Holes (2003) E7D3BDEA-D0CA-46AF-95E8-49C91B182DA9.png|Cold Creek Manor (2003) IMG_0828.PNG|Paycheck (2003) IMG_0818.PNG 341D48F7-4560-4155-B51F-076CD40553A2.png|The Last Samurai (2003) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE LION KING (1994, 2003).jpg|The Lion King (1994, 2003) Special Edition IMG 2379.PNG|Brother Bear (2003) IMG 2537.PNG|The Haunted Mansion (2003) Vs181129-004.jpg|The Young Black Stallion (2003) IMG_1349.PNG|The Passion of the Christ (2004) IMG_1778.PNG|The Punisher (2004) IMG_0875.PNG|Collateral (2004) IMG_1952.PNG|Home On the Range (2004) 6642D133-C681-4311-8372-9B37DC7E4684.png|Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) 1AFCC20B-4DCA-4343-9D2A-348F12874043.png|Miracle (2004) D920E42E-5B2F-4355-8178-43562D13E6A7.png|The Cat That Looked at a King (2004) Vs180331-001.jpg|Around the World in 80 Days (2004) Vs170712-180.jpg|The Princess Diaries 2 Royal Engagement (2004) Vs170711-032.jpg|Lorenzo (2004) Vlcsnap-2015-03-10-06h22m55s83.png|50 First Dates (2004) Vs171217-002.jpg|One by One (2004) 9FB0222B-B7B1-4122-86E6-8907C10A3FCD.png|Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) Vs180725-009.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) IMG_3280.PNG IMG_1902.PNG|The Incredibles (2004) IMG 2333.PNG|National Treasure (2004) IMG_1795.PNG|Blade: Trinity (2004) 3E4B1B5A-6526-44B4-BE0D-2124249140BD.png E9B7963E-E128-4796-9B9E-46E3D93A1544.png|Ice Princess (2005) IMG 2351.PNG|The Little Matchgirl (2005) IMG_1900.PNG|Chicken Little (2005) IMG_3312.PNG|The Woods (2005) IMG 2502.PNG|Robots (2005) 29DC85C0-0CAB-4579-9A4E-F6138FECAF1B.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) IMG_0830.PNG|Dominion Prequel to The Exorcist (2005) IMG_1841.PNG|Derailed (2005) IMG_1998.PNG|Rent (2005) Vs180703-073.jpg|Dark Water (2005) IMG_1884.PNG|xXx State of the Union (2005) IMG_3222.PNG|Revolvet (2005) IMG_1560.PNG|Transporter 2 (2005) IMG_2344.PNG|The Interpreter (2005) IMG_2215.PNG IMG_1551.PNG|Hoodwinked (2005) IMG 2039.PNG|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) IMG 2233.PNG|Sky High (2005) Vs180310-049.jpg|The Pacifier (2005) Mickey Mouse The Movie Final Credits.png|Mickey Mouse (2005) IMG 2425.PNG|Herbie Fully Loaded (2005) IMG 2479.PNG|The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) IMG 3489.PNG|Casanova (2005) 5CE787FC-88C8-423B-9120-0DCF2F8C157B.png|Glory Road (2006) IMG 2143.PNG|Eight Below (2006) 2F48643B-C223-43B4-B381-1D2E3A0D05E3.png|The Shaggy Dog (2006) 8860CB72-6F30-4043-8EE6-A991CE6C61F4.png|The Wild (2006) IMG_1978.PNG|Cars (2006) IMG 2318.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (2006) 21B1F9CB-0E48-433D-89CB-AA1AF0308BCE.png|Invincible (2006) AD0FC3C5-F9DF-4CD1-B767-E2C1ED7F9395.png|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2006) IMG_1882.PNG IMG_1892.PNG|Bridge to Terabithia (2006) BD0D17AB-CBB0-4587-BABA-E4921D066725.png|Open Season (2006) F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) IMG_2107.PNG|Across the Universe (2007) IMG_1880.PNG|Disturbia (2007) 97184A25-FD2D-4E2E-9D5F-9DD55A487AA9.png|Wild Hogs (2007) IMG 2321.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End (2007) Jacobthemoviempaa.png|Jacob the Movie (2007) IMG_1906.PNG|Ratatouille (2007) IMG_3001.PNG 35B59F8D-DC9E-4C0E-9048-67E89F708003.png 33AA2AE7-1B67-43CC-B36C-11A4D96ABA48.png|Juno (2007) 07F7C7E6-A884-4A26-85B9-6DF17BAC8078.png|Mad Money (2007) IMG_3262.PNG SAM 0093 (1).JPG|Enchanted (2007) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa (1).png|How to Hook up your Home Theater (2007) IMG 2336.PNG|National Treasure Book of Secrets (2007) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE CRIMSOM WING MYSTERY OF THE FLAMINGOS (2008).jpg|The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos (2008) AE94C79F-CF26-4FEE-85A2-42EA039CE179.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) IMG_1910.PNG|WALL-E (2008) IMG_1568.PNG|Transporter 3 (2008) Vs170712-398.jpg|High School Musical 3 Senior Year (2008) Angrybirdsseasonsmpaa.png|Angry Birds Seasons (2008) CD52DF58-F512-41A0-8560-2147801519EB.png|Bolt (2008) Vs170712-328.jpg|Bedtime Stories (2008) IMG 2015.PNG|Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) IMG 2290.PNG|G-Force (2009) DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana the Movie (2009) IMG_1975.PNG|UP (2009) IMG_1977.PNG IMG 1575.PNG|Oceans (2009) B43A5666-49E3-4C6E-BA53-CEA979CFDC52.png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) Vs170712-477.jpg|Race to Witch Mountain (2009) White Bird The Movie MPAA.png|White Bird The Movie (2009) F788FC05-2360-4606-A78F-173CC26047DB.png|The Factory (2010) IMG_3082.PNG|Iron Man 2 (2010) IMG_1865.PNG IMG_3231.PNG|Despicable Me (2010) A97C6254-A3A1-4718-B398-887B998C3EE3.png Alice Wonderland 2010 Screenshot 3246.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (2010) Vs170712-131.jpg|Prince of Persia The Sands of Time (2010) Toy Story 3 Screenshot 3047.jpg|Toy Story (2010) IMG 2326.PNG|The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) Vs170712-413.jpg|Tick Tock Tale (2010) SAM 0147 (1).JPG|Tangled (2010) IMG 2018.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) Shan.png|White Bird The Movie: Snow Angry (2010) Stanley_The_Little_Dragon_1996_MPAA_Credits.png|Napoli FC The Movie (2010) IMG 1149.PNG|Wings of Life (2011) IMG_3260.PNG|Rango (2011) Grumpaa.png Vs180709-001.jpg|The Ballad of Nessie (2011) SAM 0061 (2).JPG|Winnie the Pooh (2011) IMG_3225.PNG|The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part 1 (2011) Vs170712-481.jpg|Tangled Ever After (2012) 1C2FB5C8-F42C-4562-9BCD-61D631628839.png IMG 2409.PNG|The 13th Warrior (1999) IMG 2405.PNG|O Brother, Where Art Thou? (2000) IMG 2399.PNG IMG 2389.PNG|The Insider (1999) IMG 2393.PNG IMG 2384.PNG|Runaway Bride (1999) IMG 2433.PNG IMG 2178.PNG|Shanghai Noon (2000) IMG 2222.PNG|Fargo (1996) IMG 2429.PNG|The Alamo (2004) IMG 2516.PNG|The Aviator (2004) 1013F7EA-B741-40FC-A725-D6BA5B6E5173.png|Hollywood Homicide (2003) IMG 2556.PNG|Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) 9752A24D-DB4A-4FC0-AC52-1915EFD3AA52.png|The Mummy Returns (2001) 349D11EE-ECA0-4E34-B26D-91C679B174F1.png|Madagascar (2005) IMG 2582.PNG|Con-Air (1997) IMG 2579.PNG|Deep Blue Sea (1999) IMG 2574.PNG IMG 2584.PNG F6AD176C-8FA6-4042-96F6-09C039C98E74.png 1C641B58-E0A8-4418-AE49-BFC8F0C4A16F.png|The Core (2003) 462BEC70-312E-4969-BCE3-BF662196AFC8.png 7FE1003E-CC58-44F3-A9DD-88B1DFDD1285.png DBF5CCA1-8AD6-4F2F-A566-C6B927DEE71A.png|Fantasic Four (2005) IMG 2706.PNG|Underworld: Evolution (2005) A12AFD86-151E-40ED-BBB6-9EB49B4EA175.png|Out Cold (2001) IMG 2713.PNG Little Princess 2 Closing Logos.png|Little Princess 2: The Revenge of the Dark Queen (2011)|link=File: Little Princess 2 Closing Logos.png 2006-present SAM_0148.JPG|''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2007) Gnomeo Juliet 2011 Screenshot 2503.jpg|Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) DTS-ES 2000-2011 IMG_1982.PNG|''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' (2002) IMG_0713.PNG|Valiant (2005) SAM 0082.jpg|''Happy Feet'' (2006) IMG_1570.PNG 2FDA812C-829C-40F7-A8F2-F77472CA7D2C.png See also Datasat DTS X Category:DTS Category:Special logos Category:Logo Timeline Wiki/Other Category:Cinema Category:Cinemas Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Troublemaker Studios